Settlements
There are five primary settlements within Incantre, and two secondary locations. No area is restricted based on race or class, but not all areas are welcoming of all peoples. Primary Settlements Eyllistlarn High above Incantre is the capitol city of Eyllistlarn , primarily home to elves and humans alike. The castle is the home of the ruling family, currently elven triplets. This once grand city is home to The Raven's WingInn, knights barracks, and bathhouse. The city itself over looks the village of Tarithyll and the surrounding farm lands, as well as the trees of Tawar'Tinnu Nost. Ern'echad The ruins have been called many things: Kingdom of Galu'manadh by the humans, Bara'manadh by travelers, and now called Ern'echad by those races surrounding it. Left in ruin, the area has become a shelter for nomads, thieves, travelers, gypsies and rogues alike. Few creatures spend an extended time within the structures...or so it is said. It was called a wasteland, uninhabital, unsafe; however, the nearby forest has started to extend its growth into the once arid land, and the cracked walls also house mystery. Tawar'Tinnu Nost The name Tawar'Tinnu Nost roughly translates into 'Great Forest of the Dusk Kin'. Many refer to it as the Tinnu Nost, for short. Long desolate, the ancient forest has slowly renewed itself over these last two hundred years. Following the old ways of their kin within Incantre, the fae who have reclaimed Tawar'Tinnu Nost have begun to settle within the trees both high above and within the ground. The mighty tree Tinnu Yrn at the forest's center shelters those who call her branches and the roots and branches of her children home, as their ancestors did long before the Draconic Encroachment drove the survivors away. Although tolerant of visitors within their territory the Nost, as these forest dwellers are known, are quick to turn on any they see as a threat to their refounded home. A small trading post area lies near the river, a grotto is hidden among the exposed roots of Tinnu Yrn, while platforms among the trees hold gathering areas linked by suspended bridges. Tarithyll In the shadows of Eyllistlarn lies the village of Tarithyll. It is in this meager village, filled with pirates, peasants and merchants, that many people of Incantre spend their days. Within the settlement lies the butcher, baker, clinic, port, market, The Tattered Sail tavern and inn, and cemetery. Tarithyll is distantly ruled by the high family in Eyllistlarn and their appointed nobles. Farm lands linger just outside of its boundaries, hedging its intrusion up towards the capitol. Se'Vahk Se'Vahk, both the cavern and the city, roughly translated means, "Second gift of the gods." To the peoples familiar with the ancient tongue the name speaks of the resettlement of the cavern and a second chance at life in a new land. In this day the drow are the dominant race within Se'Vahk, however they lands are not exclusive to their kind alone. A great many creatures and races call Se'Vahk home. Secondary Locations Tower of the Urathear This soaring tribute to the gods and goddesses of Incantre towers above the murky waters of a remote location, only reached via magical means. The history of the tower's origin seems to have been lost along with the date of its creation, but it is mentioned throughout all known history of our world. Within this mystical building lie the shrines to each of the Urathear , the collective deities of Incantre. It remains a neutral ground for all peoples of Incantre, and those who wish to remain in good favor with the Urathear ensure that this neutrality is adhered to by all. Underwater Grotto Beneath the ocean waves near the coast of Incantre, although not a full-fledged settlement, there is a grotto frequented by those who reach our shores from beneath the sea herself. Inaccessible to landwalkers without strong magics, this point where the river flows into the greater waters of the bay is a safe haven for merfolk and other aquatic dwellers.